Generally, vehicle-to-vehicle communication refers to two-way communication performed between vehicles, by which the vehicles exchange information such as a traffic situation. The vehicle-to-vehicle communication can prevent accidents because vehicles exchange information such as the traffic situation so that vehicle collisions at an intersection are prevented. In such cases, it is important to maintain the efficiency of the vehicle-to-vehicle communication.
For this reason, a technology, which maintains the efficiency of the vehicle-to-vehicle communication by changing a frequency of which a vehicle transmits the information when a vehicle-to-vehicle communication state becomes congested due to a high vehicle density on the road, has been developed.
However, according to the related art, accuracy of the information received from other vehicle is degraded if a channel loss of the transmitted information is severe when there are multi-path fading and noise due to obstacles or the surrounding environment.